


small mercies

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Odo visits Quark after an explosive new drink.





	small mercies

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt fill I did a while ago: #23: A kiss in relief.

Odo frowns at the figure on the biobed.

He doesn’t take explosions lightly, especially not on the Promenade, but he supposes this one was relatively harmless. It mainly resulted in smoke. Just smoke. An inordinately large and wildly confusing amount of sweet-smelling smoke, wafting out of Quark’s bar by the time his deputies were alerted.

“Got too adventurous with a new cocktail,” Quark explains in a raspy voice. “I’m _pretty_ sure the syrup trader lied about the expiration date, but I didn’t think it’d make _that_ much smoke when I tried to flambé it.”

Odo folds his arms. “You’re lucky it didn’t combust into something more deadly.” 

“Lucky?” Quark scoffs, but it’s a very quiet scoff, significantly lessening the sarcastic effect. “I guess. All those crates are probably useless now, though.”

Odo smiles.

“It’s not funny, Odo!” Quark scowls at him from the biobed. “That’s latinum I could have spent on something else.”

“Like what?” Odo asks mildly. 

“Like something perfectly legitimate and useful for my business,” Quark replies. He arches a browridge. “Don’t try and trick a recovering invalid, Constable.”

“It was only a simple question, Quark.” Odo steps closer to the biobed. “I _am_ glad you’re all right.”

“Well, thanks.” Quark sighs.

“Very glad,” Odo murmurs, and leans down to give him a kiss.

It’s gentle and tender and doesn’t last very long at all. Odo’s mindful of Quark’s sensitive throat, and Quark’s injured lungs, and he makes sure to pull away once he notices Quark’s breathing grow shorter.

“Hey,” Quark whines after they separate. “I was enjoying that.”

Odo smiles. “Like you said, you’re a recovering invalid.” 


End file.
